


Little Queen

by OtomeGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, TFA - Freeform, Transformers Animated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: During a scientific tour, a group of scientists found the carcass of an ancient Predacon that Grimlock is very familiar with: Predaking.The carcass is being studied by Isaac Sumdac in one of his laboratories when, out of nowhere, the carcass comes back to life. Predaking came out of his stasis state and wants to reign as he used to, and his yellow eyes met the blue eyes of a small hyperactive yellow bot that shows no fear in front of him.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Predaking (Transformers), BumblebeexPredaking
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Desert tour

Hundreds of millions of years ago, using the human time scale, an Autobot ship crashes onto a planet that in the future would be known as Earth. The ship carried a large creature made entirely of metal and gears and this creature scanned the first form of living on the planet on which it landed, which would later be known as T-Rex.

The creature was called Grimlock, Autobot warrior coming from the planet Cybertron and sent to search for possible planets that may contain Energon, but his ship suffered significant damage during a meteor shower and he ended up falling on that primitive planet and the creatures that lived there. that would be known as dinosaurs a few hundred thousand years later, however, they were not the only creatures on that planet ...

There were huge creatures, also made of metal and gears that had different shapes than dinosaurs, huge wings, sharp claws and fangs and cold yellow eyes. Creatures that were from the imagination of Cybertron known as Predacons, an ancestor. And Grimlock was witnessing firsthand that this legend was real.

Grimlock, in order to survive, fought with the Predacons, but none of them was as dangerous and cruel as what was called the king of the species, Predaking.

But, no two two was prepared for what was to come, the world was changing, getting colder and more cruel. The ice Age. With temperatures dropping rapidly and less and less food, the Predacons began to fight each other. Predacons fed on both dinosaurs and the iron and silver they found on earth.

Grimlock, fearing the worst and being in the middle of a large battlefield, decided to return to his ship where he entered statistic mode.

A small, dark-skinned human with burgundy hair was looking at Grimlock.

"And? What happened to the Predacons, Grimlock?"

"They went extinct, I think. I would also be extinct if you hadn't found my ship months ago at the base of the mountain."

"I think I should examine you again Grimlock, Predacons are just a legend"

"Grimlock knows what he saw! Grimlock knows how he lived!"

"Okay, calm down. Remember, we're here to analyze what the scientists found in the desert cave. Everything suggests that a cybertroian, or what's left of him, is there."

"Okay Optimus, but tell the bird's brain that Predacons don't exist"

"Yes, there are!"

Grimlock and Ratchet continued arguing with each other for most of the trip until an Autobot ninja told the two to stop because he was no longer supporting the argument.

"The child in the group is Bumblebee, not you!"

"Exactly and ... HEY !! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SAY WITH THIS PROWL ?!"

Sari laughs, she saw the group as a family since she was half human and half cybertroian, especially Bumblebee, for her Bumblebee was her best friend.

Sari and Bumblebee were practically inseparable. Bumblebee for being the youngest in the group needed a friend to talk to and that person was Sari. In human terms we could say that Sari would be 13 years old, maybe 14 and Bumblebee would be the teenager with 16 years old.

The group arrived in the desert and headed for the search area already in android form. There were several scientists around what appeared to be the beginning of a huge claw. Isaac Sumdac controlled a drone that scanned the site.

"Dad!!"

Sari runs to the scientist and hugs him

"I see you've arrived, how was the trip?"

"Long and tiring, especially for my ears"

A large and robust musco green bot complained

"It was good, Dad. We were listening to Grimlock's story about Predacons from the past he faced"

"That is nothing but lies, Predacons do not exist" - the group doctor complained again

"If Predacons don't exist, then could you explain this?"

Grimlock points to the huge newly dug claw

"By Primes, it can't be real!"

The doctor, for the first time during the entire trip, is silent.

"And this is just a small part of what is still there"

Isaac shows in the form of a hologram what the drone had just scanned: a huge dragon-shaped creature

"I will take it to the lab when they dig it out of the ground so I can do more tests."

Bumblebee, curious as always, goes down to where the claw was and gently touches it.

"Wow! It must be gigantic! Look at the size of this claw !!"

"Bumblebee! Get back here now! We still don't know what we're dealing with!"

"You are so boring, bot boss ..."

Bumblebee lets go of the claw and climbs up to the group again.

The claw moved a little, but no one was paying attention at the time.


	2. Predaking

It took a few weeks for the scientists to be able to dig up the Predacon and a few more days to transport it to Isaac's laboratory. The Predacon really was immense, the wings were almost 20 feet, wide from one end to the other, the claws were sharper than the teeth of any animal on the planet and not to mention its long and sharp teeth that were perfectly aligned and whose canines stand out from the rest.

Isaac started to analyze the carcass right after cleaning it, it was very well preserved, so much so that you could see its colors: dark orange and black.

Isaac commanded drones that scanned the Predacon, collecting all kinds of data, but something didn't seem to match because the data seemed to change by the minute as if the carcass of the terrible predator from the past started to come back to life, which was illogical according to Isaac.

The Autobot group followed everything as Grimlock kept saying that he was right and Ratchet was wrong, which was irritating the doctor to the point that the two started fighting right there in the laboratory. The fight was short as an alarm started to go off.

"Isaac, what's going on?" asked the leader of the Autobots

"I don't know, the Predacon's carcass started to heat up and his temperature keeps rising every time !!"

"This doesn't look good ..." - Bulkhead grumbles

Bumblebee stands glued to the laboratory glass, watching vapors come out of the Predacon joints

"Boss bot ... doesn't it look like Predacon is coming out of Stasis mode?"

Optimus Prime looks through the glass and picks up his ax

"He's still alive! Get all the humans out of the facility, now !!"

"What ?! Is he still alive ?? !!" - Grimlock puts his whole body in the glass forgetting that it weighs a few tons and, as a result, the glass can't take his weight and breaks, causing Grimlock and Bumblebee to fall into the laboratory

"Auch, lucky that the fall was not too high ..."

"Grimlock .... air ... I need air ...."

"Hun?" - Grimlock looks down to see that he fell right on top of Bumblebee and the poor mini bot was not bearing the weight of his friend Dinobot - "Sorry Bee"

Grimlock gets up and with his huge hands puts Bumblebee upright

"Thanks Grimlock"

Bumblebee stands in front of Predacon while Grimlock seemed to be thinking, thinking hard.

"Strange ... looking at him more closely it seems familiar but I don't remember who or where ..." - Grimlock slaps his head as a way of trying to remember

Bumblebee keeps looking at the Predacon when it, out of nowhere, triggers its eyes. Big, bright yellow eyes light up.

"What beautiful eyes ... look like amber stones ..."

"Yellow eyes ... aha! I remembered! Predaking had yellow eyes. How did you know the Predaking Bumblebee eye colors?"

Grimlock, when he realizes that Bumblebee had not guessed but that, Predacon had opened his eyes and that his yellow eyes were looking into Bumblebee's blue eyes he quickly reacts and takes the yellow mini bot under one arm and puts himself at a safe distance.

The Predacon had opened its eyes and was functional, it didn't take long for it to get rid of the chains that held it using its tail and claws.

"Predaking!" - in a rallying cry Grimlock unleashes Bumblebee, like a sack of potatoes, and goes all out against the Predacon

Grimlock manages to take the Predaking to the ground but this one, being bigger than Grimlock and even bigger than Megatron, easily gets rid of the Dinobot and spreads its huge wings by lifting itself up into the air.

Predaking gives a huge roar that causes all the glass in the laboratory to burst and break into several small pieces.

Quickly, Bumblebee covered Sara and Isaac with his body, the two of them were together examining the Predacon a few moments ago.

Predaking looks at where he was and realizes that he was no longer in his domain, the last thing he remembered was going into a cave during a snowstorm to take shelter, and then nothing else. However, it didn't take long for Predaking to take Grimlock to the ground and put his huge claw on it.

The huge Predacon's throat starts to heat up when he feels a small lightning strike him right in the face, to him it felt more like a sting.

Bumblebee was shooting at Predacon using his stinger but the stinger was not strong enough, the attack only seemed to be a minor annoyance to the huge dragon.

Predaking looks fiercely at Bumblebee, but Bumblebee remains steadfast and continues with his attacks. The scene was practically a bee attacking a dragon, without fear.

"Let go of my friend, beast!"

Bumblebee runs to the Predacon continuing his shots, the dragon just looks at his blue eyes without releasing Grimlock when, Optimus Prime jumps from the top and puts himself on the dragon's back.

Predaking releases Grimlock in order to get rid of the worm that had climbed on his back and starts to move from side to side when he decides to hit his back against the wall, which made Optimus go to the ground after almost crushing him.

"Boss bot !!"

Bumblebee goes to Optimus without thinking twice

"Bumblebee, stay away!"

Bumblebee does not obey that order from Optimus Prime and grabs the Predacon by the tail trying to hold it so it doesn't go against the other Autobot.

Predaking growls and spreads his wings and leaves the lab breaking the ceiling with the force of his body and taking Bumblebee who still held him by the tail

"Bumblebee !!" - the whole group shouts the name of the companion.

The young Autobot holds on with all his strength, if he let go, death would be certain by the fall from that height. Predaking lands in a tall building, the panic between humans was already spreading and, Optimus seeing this, ordered Prowl, Bulkhead and Sari to take care of the evacuation of the humans on the spot while he and Grimlock would go after Bumblebee and sent Ratchet to be prepared for a possible medical emergency.

Bumblebee can no longer hold on to the Predacon's tail and ends up loosening, but he is caught by the claw. Bumblebee easily fit into the huge claw of the monster.

Predaking puts Bumblebee right in front of his face, looking at him with yellow eyes when Predaking opens his mouth, showing his sharp teeth

"Scrap!"

Bumblebee for the first time in his short life felt death approaching and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable when he felt something pierce his body, more precisely the left side of his neck.

Bumblebee gives a huge cry of pain, the Predacon had just pierced the little Autobot's neck with one of its teeth and it seemed to inject something into it, a yellow liquid.

"Bumblebee !!" - Grimlock and Optimus scream when they see their teammate being bitten

"Predakiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggg !!!!!!!"

Without a second thought, Grimlock attacks the dragon which he did drop Bumblebee that was caught by Optimus Prime

The huge Predacon grabs Grimlock using his huge mouth and throws him to the other side of the terrace of the building where they were and opens his wings again and, with a single impulse, puts himself in full flight.

Before disappearing into the skies, Predaking looks at the little yellow bot that trembled in the arms of Optimus Prime.


	3. The blue eyes

Predaking landed in the dense part of a forest that was outside the city of Detroit and close to the city he was in before, he was still trying to understand what had happened to him so he decided to close his eyes and focus but the only image that his mind came from the pair of blue eyes from the yellow mini bot. Predaking didn't understand why that little creature caught his attention so much, never in his life as king of the Predacons did he find himself interested in anything as he was now.

King ... yes, he was a king in the past and ruled over everything and everyone until that fateful day when his specimen started killing each other because of a shortage of food that got worse each time the weather got colder . With no one to reign he decided to rest in a cave he found during a snowstorm and, after that, he just remembers feeling something or someone gently touching his claw and not long after seeing those bright blue eyes. He also remembered seeing Grimlock, his greatest rival and protector of the dinosaurs, but he was in a different shape, a bipedal shape different from the T-Rex shape he knew.

Predaking is still thoughtful when he remembers the group that was with them, with those strange shapes and different colors, brighter colors that, like Grimlock, managed to transform and put themselves in biped form. The place where he found himself before was noisy, there were forms of life that he had never seen before but that were made of meat and that ran and screamed when they saw his presence, not unlike his past when he went hunting. There was metal and iron all over the place so at that moment, he knew he would not go hungry anymore, the food was plentiful and, with a smile, he decided to make that place his new territory.

the dragon Pedracon roasts one of his claws in the wound of the face that he had won from the little yellow creature, that fair was nothing too much for him but that creature ... facing him without fear even knowing that he could not win it caught his attention, from one warrior to another.

"I want him for me, that small, fierce creature will be mine."

Predaking remembers injecting his poison into the creature and laughs out loud

"If he survives my poison I will make him my queen and together we will bring my glorious race back! Nothing can stand in my way now!" - Predaking then, remembers Grimlock- "Except for this parasite, I need to get rid of him first that he decides to keep that little creature for himself, he always liked small things ... and I always liked to take from him what he loves most "

Predaking looks at his claws and concentrates a little and his shape starts to change until he turns into a big black bot with streaks of dark orange, sharp teeth and sharp claws, he was now in a biped form, just like Grimlock and the other creatures from before. 

"Now the real fun will begin ..." - He smirk.


	4. Transmutation

Bumblebee was breathing very fast in the arms of Optimus Prime and seemed to be in severe pain when Ratchet arrived with the rest of the group. Sari, without thinking twice, already takes the key and connects it to the small bot, but it doesn't seem to work.

"Please work! Work!" - Sari tried to connect the key again and again as tears ran down her face. She was desperate to see her best friend suffer.- "Why isn't it working ?!"

Prowl removes Sari to be able to make room for Ratchet who already starts scanning Bumblebee

"It looks like he was infected with some kind of poison, before I see anything we need to lower Bumblebee's temperature quickly but gradually!"

"I know where there is a lake nearby, we can use the cold water there for that" - Prowl said while still holding Sari who wanted to go to the yellow bot

"Show the way" - Optimus Prime raises Bumblebee carefully and the group follows Prowl, Sari was going with Bulkhead

Prowl takes the Autobots to a lake that was in the forest outside the city, he used that place whenever he wanted to meditate alone.

Optimis Prime enters the lake holding Bumblebee while Ratchet followed his side doing more tests

"Put the kid in the water until it practically covers his whole body, I'll start the analysis."

Optimus obeys and places Bumblebee in the water, holding him tightly. Ratchet starts to take care of the mini bot.

"I will start the process of removing the poison, whatever Optimus holds the Bumblebee well, the process will not be the least bit beautiful"

Optimus nods and is prepared. Ratchet begins to remove the golden poison from BB's body.

Even with the body submerged, it was possible to hear Bumblebee's screams of pain. Prowl had placed himself in front of Sari so that she would not see the scene while Bulkhead hugged her covering her ears, Sari just cried uncontrollably, Grimlock punches a tree that ends up falling to the ground such was the fury he was feeling.

"Tsc! The poison is mixing Bumblebee's gears! Come on boy, fight! Don't let me down!"

It took Ratchet more than two hours, two long and agonizing hours to be able to completely remove the poison from Bumblebee's body. Bumblebee had felt so much pain during the process that his conscience came and went, followed by cries of pain.

The group was now at its base, waiting for Bumblebee to wake up while Ratchet ran more tests.

"The good news is that Bumblebee will survive, the bad news and that part of the poison has mixed with his spark and gears so I don't know how it will affect him."

Optimus Prime I put his hand on Ratchet's shoulder, everyone was crestfallen when, out of nowhere, they heard Bumblebee scream and everyone entered the medical room worried.

Bumblebee was sitting on the metal bed, breathing fast, for a few seconds his eyes had turned yellow but soon afterwards they returned to his natural blue color. Sari didn't think twice before hugging her friend, crying a lot.

"Wow Sari! What happened?"

Grimlock joined Sari and embraces both, followed shortly after by Bulkhead. Ratchet held an energon tear that wanted to come out of one of his eyes, Prowl sighs in relief and Optimus was the only one still worried about the little bot.

"Grimlock ... Bulkhead ... I can't breathe" - in a way to get some space to be able to breathe, Bumblebee pushes them both and, surprisingly, they both go to the floor- "Hunm? I didn't push you that hard"

Bumblebee supports a hand on the metal bed, but the part where he rested ends up breaking.

Ratchet goes to Bumblebee and makes a quick analysis

"Incredible ... the poison that was incorporated into the gears ended up transforming them making them stronger and more resistant ..."

"What does that mean, Ratchet?"

"That means, Optimus, that the poison ended up genetically modifying Bumblebee making it more resistant and stronger."

"Really? Incredible! That means that I am no longer useless!"

Prowl slaps Bumblebee on the head - "You were never useless Bee."

"Maybe a little clueless, but not useless"

"Hey Bulkhead! It wasn't funny!"

The whole group laughs when they learned that the teammate was fine, but Optimus gave orders for Bumblebee to rest for a few days while Ratchet would do some more tests as well, just in case.

The days went by and Bumblebee was fine, but he now had a greater strength, not as strong as Megatron or Grimlock, and that was not the only thing that changed about him: Bumblebee's vision had also improved, as well as his instincts. smell and hearing have also improved. Other than that he was still the same energy bot as always.

Everything seemed normal, but there was one thing that only Ratchet and Optimus knew: Bumblebee had become a carrier so he could now have Sparklings but Ratchet and Optimus decided that the best thing for Bumblebee was to keep it a secret since he was still too young and it would take a long time for him to enter a heat cycle.

The two could not have known that they were terribly wrong at that moment ... very,very wrong.


	5. Enters Decepticons

Shockwave was analyzing data and videos, the huge Predacons did not go unnoticed by the Decepticons who now wanted to find a way to tame that dragon. In the middle of the Shockwave process he noticed that Bumblebee was infected and that inside it could contain traces of DNA from Predacon.

"Lord Megatron, my data confirms that the Autobot Bumblebee was infected by Predacon and that it takes possible genetic material with it. I suggest capturing the mini bot for analysis before we go after the Predacon"

"Very good Soundwave, my loyal subject. Proceed with the capture of the mini bot. I want that Predacon for my army. ''

"Understood"

Shockwave ends the transmission and goes back to Longarm, if impersonating a Prime agent would make the job of capturing the Autobot much easier.

Longarm sent a warning to the Autobots saying he was going to do an emergency inspection over there after identifying signs of very high power peaks in Detroit the same day that Predaking came out of stasis mode as an excuse to get close to Bumblebee and get the capture. It didn't take long for Optimus and Ratchet to tell him all about Predacon and what happened to Bumblebee via video while Longarm went to them on his ship.

It was not long before Longarm reached the base of the Autobots and went to Ratchet who had separated test results.

"Were you able to separate a sample of the Predacon poison?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I was so focused on saving Bee's life that I didn't bother to separate a sample."

"You did the right thing, Bumblebee's life is more important" - in reality Shockwave didn't give a shit, he just wanted to have a viable sample - "Oh ... here's saying that the poison made Bumblebee more resistant and that he ... - Longarm puts the data closer to the eyes - become a carrier? "

"Yes, his body has undergone some changes but nothing too serious. The biggest change was that he is now compatible to form sparklings"

"If he had sparklings, what kind would they be? Predacons or bots?" - now with a certain interest

"I'm not sure, it would depend on which program ... but I think the strongest programming would go to sparkling ..."

"The dominant then."

"yes, precisely"

"Thanks Ratchet, it's nice to see that there's nothing to worry about"

Ratchet collects the data and returns it to the medic bay. Longarm gets out of there and goes towards Bumblebee and lovingly puts his hand on his head.

"Take care, Bee"

"Don't worry about me, Longarm! I will be the next Prime for sure!"

Longarm just laughs and says goodbye to the group, and when he gets back to being alone, he goes back to Shockwave and gets in touch with Megatron.

"speak" - with the tone of superiority as always, orders Megatron

Shockwave explains everything to his lord, including a plan he had: capturing Bumblebee and Lord Megatron to have Sparklings with him.

Megatron smiles, not only would he create an army of possible Predacons carrying his dominant gene, he would also take revenge on Optimus Prime for making a member of his team his spark bond. Just thinking about it made the huge Decepticon very, very happy and not in a good way.


	6. Kidnapped, twice

Bumblebee was released to continue doing missions with the group, the weeks had passed calmly and there were no signs of Decepticons, at least not until today and they decided to attack at the worst possible time for Bumblebee.

The yellow Autobot had woken up that morning feeling a little strange, for some reason he felt his body was on fire but decided not to warn the group about it or he would be out of missions again and stuck with Ratchet and his endless tests.

Starscream attacked the city by launching missiles while Lucknut and Blitzwing destroyed cars and buildings when the group spotted the Autobots approaching in the form of vehicles, especially a certain yellow cart... Grimlock appears soon after, because he is a Dinobot he was the slowest in the group

"Stick to the plan"

"No problem, commander"

"Lugnut knows, Lucknut is going to hit !!"

Lugnut runs to the group of Autobots and attacks Bulkhead in full, making the two start a heavyweight fight, Optimus gave commands to Prowl and Ratchet while Bumblebee dodged Icey's attacks but Icy was smarter and froze the part of the ground where Bumblebee it would cause the mini bot to go out, darkening without control and without balance.

Starscream launched grimlock missiles that were going to Bee to help him and, in a fast flying attack, Starscream grabs Bumblebee by the arm and flies him to a higher building.

"Let go of your piece of ..."

"Before completing the sentence Autobot, I think you better look down"

Bumblebee looks down and sees that they were flying relatively high, Bumblebee then grabs more of Starscream's arm to keep from falling, which made the Seeker smile. Optimus Prime together with Grimlock and Ratchet manage to follow Starscream to the building when they encounter Megatron in person, this time holding Bumblebee in his arms that he did everything to get loose.in vain.

"Megatron !! I demand that you immediately release Bumblebee !!"

Megatron laughs - "You are not in a position to make demands, Prime, especially now" - Megatron using his huge hand holds the Bumblebee by the chin forcing the yellow Autobot to look at him - "I decided to make this Autobot my Sparkbond and have many sparklings with him or did you really think it would hide the fact that he became a Carrier from me? "

Bumblebee is quite surprised and Megatron noticed this - "Oh ... didn't your teammates tell you little one? Predacon's poison modified you to the point where you can now carry sparklings."

"Issó is a lie, you are ly -..."

Bumblebee did not finish the sentence because Megatron forced a kiss, shutting the yellow bot. And, the moment the lips parted, the heat that Bumblebee was feeling before increases incredibly to the point of making him breathe faster.

"Optimus! This is not good! Bumblebee is showing signs of coming into heat"

"What ?!"

"Starscream, take care of our guests while I take the little one to a more reserved place."

"With pleasure, Lord Megatron"

Starscream was going to fire when, out of nowhere, a blast of fire separates the two groups. Predaking appears among the clouds.

It was the first time that Megatron had seen the Predagon, and he marveled at such power and agility for a creation of that magnitude.

Predaking watches the group and realizes that Megatron was holding Bumblebee and he didn't like it one bit.

"Insignificant creature! How dare you touch my queen?"

Predaking raises his claw and attacks Megatron, making him hit the ground and drop Bumblebee. Grimlock quickly goes to Bumblebee, catching him and taking him away, but Predaking attacks Grimlock with his tail and takes the mini bot with her.

The great Predagon changes its shape and puts itself in the shape of a bot

"Y-You can transform ?? !! Since when ?!"

Grimlock was not the only one surprised, everyone was. Transformed Predaking was bigger than Megatron itself.

"You are not the only one with surprises, Grimlock, I was quite surprised myself when I saw your other form and how you survived for so long ..."

Predaking held Bumblebee in his arms with care, the little bot was getting hotter and hotter and his breathing increased, he could no longer focus properly.

Predaking spreads its huge wings rising from the ground

"This time you escaped my anger Grimlock but, unfortunately, my queen and I have matters to deal with"

Grimlock runs towards Predaking, but with a simple flap of wings he gains enough momentum and flies away taking Bumblebee with him.

"Bumblebee !!" - Optimus tries to follow Predacon, but fails

Starscream took advantage of the confusion to retreat alongside Megatron and the Decepticon group.

"Prime! We have to recover Bumblebee, he is too young for that and the signs of heat are getting stronger !! If he continues like this in 2 days the kid will be fertile and I doubt that Predaking will not take advantage of this !!"

Grimlock punches the ground, creating a hole - "He planned all this ..."

Ratchet and Optimus look at Grimlock without understanding much.

"Back at the lab, when he saw Bumblebee for the first time he could have killed him but he didn't, the same thing when Bumblebee fought him ... the bastard planned everything !! He wanted Bumblebee to become his mate !! his queen! "

"This can't be any good ..."

"And it's not my old friend, we need to save Bee as soon as possible or new Predacons are going to walk the land again...'


	7. The Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ... my first attempt to make a "hot" scene between mechs ... let's see what will happen... Primus help me... T-T

Predaking took Bumblebee to a deep part of the forest that was just outside the city, far from civilization. There was a waterfall and behind the waterfall was a cave, a large cave hidden by the cold waters. A place that was prepared by Predacon to serve as a nest. The place was clean, with no stones on the floor and, on the walls, there were small blue crystals that lit the cave in a simple way and that transformed that dark place into a starry night. At the end of the cave was a kind of bed made with fresh foliage and animal skin.

Predacon hunted animals for food since he was an organic techno and used his furs to create a more pleasant place to sleep and which would now be used by his "queen"

Predaking placed the little yellow bot gently on the floor on top of his furs and stood for a few minutes admiring it, watching as his breathing grew stronger and stronger as the small body trembled. He liked to see the completely helpless creature whose body started to ask for attention.

"What's happening to me?" - Bee spoke like a whisper, seemed to ask ... no, he was asking for help

Predaking stands beside him

"You are starting the first heat"

"H-heat? What is it?"

Bumblebee looks at the huge bot with his innocent blue eyes which made Predaking smile sideways, like a victor who won something by cheating

"I will show you ..."

Predaking places himself on top of Bumblebee and begins to lick his neck using his tongue delicately, taking advantage of each space.

"N-don't stop it. I'm scared!"

Bumblebee pleaded but it seemed that his body wanted more of that, that strange sensation.

"Don't worry my little one, soon you will feel good, very good"

"N-no! I want my friends! I want Optimus! I want ..."

Predaking takes his chin and kisses him and, using his tongue, enters his mouth and starts playing with the autobot's little tongue. Bee tries to push him but he can't do it and that hot sensation ran back through his body and the little scout started to return the kiss.

Bumblebee almost leapt forward on his hands and knees to crawl over to Predaking when he reached him he lowered his helmet and nuzzled it agains the Predacon boots, turning his helmetto look up at him with a heated eyelight. Predaking watched him, licking his mouth. He wanted so much to corrupt the little mech.

Bumblebee, who was now swallowing his spike, soft tongue sliding over the length and a moan rumbling through it. Predaking held still, letting the autobot work on him even though he wanted so badly to thrust into his mouth. Predaking almost always let his enthusiasm get the better of him, physically dominating Bumblebee and rushing to completion. Tonight they could take their time for the first time and for all future time.

Bumblebee certainly seemed to like it, bobbing his helmet over the length with a series of pleased hums and moans. He was playing it pretty safe for his first time, however...

“Is that the deepest you can go?” Predaking did his best to sound unaffected by the incredibly effective blowjob. Bee paused and looked up at him. He stared at the Predacon as his head inched towards Predaking pelvis as an intuiton. His throat squeezed around the head of the big spike as he went. It won a deep groan from the big dragon, which he accentuated with stroking his hand along Bees head He had earned some encouragement. Bumblebee looked up at him

“So good. You’re doing so good. Hold it. Stay there.” Predaking cupped the side of Bumblebee headand inched his hips forward. Bee gagged, trembling under Predaking touch. Tears sprouted on the sides of his eyes.Still, he didn’t draw back. 

Predaking pushed deeper, even though Bumblebee didnt figth against him, he was clutching at his legs, pained whimpers muffled by the Predacon spike, but he didn’t tap out. 

Bumblebee breath jerked again and again with sensual schooling studded with kisses, moist lips sucking and his body suddenly broke free. For only a moment, his body, his entire figure shook with pleasure to depths he never knew existed. All his life he’d left his body for pleasure, now every nerve roared with overwhelming sensations. His palms, the soles of his feet tingled, and his toes curled with the blasts of complete release.

Predaking took advantage of this moment and places his claws on the lower part of the autobot's body, caressing the spot, which caused the yellow bot to loosen a moan.

"Open for me, my queen"

Bumblebee, infested with pleasure, obeys the order. Predaking then places one of his claws inside the yellow bot's valve making back and forth movements which made Bublebee have an overloading and, still not satisfied, placed two more claws inside making the same movements, but now faster

His eyes began to burn as the realization of their exchanges came to fullness—the sum total of all that had happened between them.

Not waiting for an answer, he pulled the little bot against him. A silent exchange ensued in an etheric place beyond superficialities, beyond all that filled their lives.

“Take me.”

And the king obeyed his queen's order.


	8. New life

Bumblebee wakes up feeling pain in his body and, little by little, begins to remember what happened the day before and all the enerjon of his body stops on the head of the poor yellow mini bot and, embarrassed he puts himself under the skin of animals thinking that they were blankets but when he realizes they were furs he quickly gets up and throws the furs aside and steps back to hit Predacon in dragon form.

Predaking looks at Bumblebee and puts himself in biped form, the Autobot takes a few steps back but he is hugged by the yellow-eyed grand bot

"Did you rest well, my queen?"

"Ahnnnn .... yes?"

"Good."

Predaking sits on the floor and places Bumblebee between his knees. The size difference was huge.

"Hunm ... Predacon ..."

"Predaking, my name is Predaking"

"Predaking. Well ... could I go now?"

Predaking looks at the canary colored bot

"Go where? You are home, with me, your king"

Bumblebee was still trying to piece together what the hell was going on or what happened and Predacon noticed his confusion.

"You are now my queen, my mate, for life. I marked you."

"What ?? !!"

Predaking looks very seriously at Bumblebee, looking into his sapphire eyes and the bot noticed that he had little choice but to accept his new destiny and new lifestyle.

"Can you promise me something then?"

"Anything for my queen"

"Promise me that you will never, ever hurt humans or my friends again"

Bumblebee was looking at Predaking now, his eyes were steady and convinced. The little bot was serious, very serious. Predaking kisses his yellow helmet

"Promise"

Taking advantage of the situation Predaking puts himself back on top of Bumblebee, smiling.

"Er ... what are you doing?"

"Going to round two"

Bumblebee swallows

"Could I have some enerjon before? And ... could I exchange animal skins for blankets? Please ..."

Predaking couldn't say no to those big, innocent eyes and he takes off the skins and takes them out of the cave

"I will bring you enerjon crystals that I found a few days ago in the deep part of the forest, there are many"

Bumblebee was surprised to discover that on Earth, enerjon could be found undistilled and in natural form and, when watching the Predaking leaving, he considered leaving the cave and going to meet his friends, but that would only make the Predacon furious and he could destroy the whole city. .

With all the sadness in the world, Bumblebee destroyed his communicator. For everyone's sake, it was better that way, and for some reason he couldn't explain, he didn't want to leave Predacon alone. Something about him cared about the dragon and he was attracted by his amber eyes.

And so, the seasons started to pass ...


	9. Problem have found them

Five terrestrial years had passed, five years with no sign of Bumblebee and Predacon. The Autobots never stopped trying to locate Bumblebee, but after two years of searching they decided to stop because there were no more answers from the little yellow bot, until Grimlock had lost hope. The only person who remained strong in the search was Sari, she still believed that the friend was alive and never stopped looking for him. Sari has matured very quickly since the disappearance of her friend, she went from being a happy and smiling child to being a warrior. She stopped playing video games, she stopped smiling, she left her childhood behind ... her friend's loss was too great for her to the point that she used the power of the key to upgrade herself, absorbing all the powers . She was now an Autobot, an organic cybertronian specializing in hand-to-hand combat and also a doctor and Ratchet's assistant in her spare time when she wasn't looking for her lost friend.

Five years really was a long time, but the work of the Autobots against the Decepticons never stopped, the battle continued but everyone's life was about to take a turn of one hundred and eighty degrees, and the news was brought by a green bot and a former rival of Bumblebee, now called Waspinator.

Waspinator appeared on the battlefield, missing pieces and claw marks on his body, he came from the forest and stopped right in the middle of the fight between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Airachnid goes to her creation and helps him

"What happened to you, Wasp?"

"Bumblebot ... Bumble sparklings .... they ..."

Waspinator loses consciousness due to great energy loss

"Bumblebee alive? Where, where is he Waspinator ?!"

Airachnid tried to get answers but the wasp green bot was no longer aware but her answer came in another way, as well as the answer to the group of both autobot and decepticons that were present.

"I think he came this way, I think"

"I hope you're right, if the carrier finds out that we have been spotted I don't want to know how long we will be punished ..."

"I said it was a bad idea that we went to the lake to play!"

"Oh shut up Darksteel! It's not like more people are going to see us now!"

"I think youI better review the sentence, Skylynx ..."

Autobots and Decepticons were now looking at the two little dragons, one of the dragons was dark blue with touches of silver and orange the other, which came just behind, was black with touches of white and yellow. Both were still Sparklings, so young and equine they were.

The little dragons looked at the group, their eyes were yellow and it was seen that even though they were different from each other, they were twins.

"Carrier is going to be so angry with us ..."

The twins said simultaneously and now stared at the group of bots that had stopped the fight and looked back at them, until Megatron shouted orders

"Starscream, Blitzwing !! Capture these Predacons, now !!"

Starscream and Blitzwing go to the young bots at full speed, but Optimus and Prowl get in the middle preventing them from reaching the young people and the young predacons took advantage of the confusion to get out of there with all the speed that their wings allowed, entering each time more in the forest.

While the Autobots continued to fight against the Decepticons, Grimlock and Sari followed the predacons' trail, keeping their distance so they wouldn't be seen until they noticed that they were right inside the forest, in a place where, due to the trees, the sunlight could barely enter and they noticed that predacons entered the waterfall.

Sari wanted to enter but she was held by Grimlock and this signaled her to remain silent when she saw Predaking appeared among the trees in her biped form holding enerjon crystals and entering the waterfall as well.

"Let's regroup, we can't let the Decepticons track us here. We need to come back with a plan"

"But Bumblebee could be in there! He could be hurt, needing us!"

"I think you're still innocent, little one, to understand the situation now ..."

Grimlock takes Sari in his hands and leaves, taking her from there to the base of the Autobots. Grimlock knew, he now knew what had happened to Bumblebee during those five years and, when he arrived at the base, he did not know how he was going to explain to the rest of the team that he was already on the spot waiting for them and news.

Grimlock puts Sari on the floor and starts talking

"Bumblebee is alive, and possibly the carrier for those two predacons."

Sari was very excited about the news while the rest of the group was surprised, but the Autobots came back to reality and because of Sari's question.

"What is a carrier?"


	10. Together again

It took Ratchet a while to explain to Sari what a carrier was, as well as a sire. He didn't have much of a choice since Prime told him to explain the little girl since he was the doctor although it was just another excuse for him because he didn't want to explain how that area worked to a young team member ...

After the robotic biology class, the group goes to the place where Sari and Grimlock saw the young predacons hiding and, as they approached, started to hear laughter and gradually and stealthily, they started approaching the place and came across a scene that made their spark filled with happiness along with great relief, they saw Bumblebee.

Bumblebee hadn’t changed at all, but his yellow color was worn out otherwise, he was the same bot as always. Bumblebee was having fun while looking at Darksteel and Skylynx while the two of them played fighting games. Both were in dragon form and they spread their wings as much as they could and kept snarling at each other trying to prove who was the biggest and strongest among them which didn’t work very well since the two fell backwards because they couldn’t balance correctly when they decided to get taller using their hind legs which caused the two to fall backwards. Bumblebee chuckles and goes over to them and gets them back on their feet, now the younglinks transform into their biped form and jump on top of Bumblebee who falls back hugging them both while the three laugh.

The Autobot group did not know what to do, they did not know how to get in there and talk to their old companion. They did not have time to think straight because they suffered an attack from Predacon that while he was returning he noticed the hidden group and attacked them.

Bumblebee, seeing that Predaking had set fire to a part of the forest, tells Darksteel and Skylynx to enter the cave and not leave there until further notice and he prepared the stinger to join the fight and it was at that moment that the flames came out of the autobots and to Sari.

Bumblebee was happy to see the group again, but reality called him and he went to Predaking.

"King, calm down! They are my friends!"

Predaking looks at the group and then looks at the queen and, calming down a little but leaving the battle position, he bipeds himself and stands beside Bumblebe, protector.

Bumblebee goes to the group

"Hey ... how long, huh?"

Sari's eyes filled with tears and she hugs her friend and is hugging him crying while calling him an idiot. Predaking went to her to take her out, but realizes that Bumblebee made a sign that everything was fine and returned the little human's embrace.

It didn't take long for the rest of the group to embrace Bumblebee too, but when the grimlock's turn came he was prevented by Predaking and they both looked at each other and one step away from fighting but Bee managed to calm the nerves of the two who were still great rivals .

Bumblebee sits on the floor

"I think you guys want an answer, don't you?"

It didn't take long for Bee to start explaining what happened five years ago, how he, afraid of Predaking to destroy the city, decided to side with him and how he destroyed his communication for safety. At first Bumblebee thought he was doing it out of duty but he noticed that it was something much more than that, he liked Predaking and didn't want to leave him alone but he didn't know how the group would react, especially after a few nights that they both spent together during heat. Frightened Bumblebee decided to stay with the predacon until he decided on the best way to return to the group, but in the meantime, Predaking realized that Bumblebee was sparkled and that he would be sire.

In view of this mitigating circumstance, Bumblebee thought it best to stay hidden because he thought the Autobots would not take him back.

Optimus puts a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder

"You are and always will be one of us, Bee"

"The group is not complete without you, little one"

"And I need my best friend back"

"I must admit that the silence is good at a certain dosage, but the silence needs the noise to be balanced"

"Just ... come back with us, kid."

Bumblebee starts to cry, it was a happy cry. He was back and this time he wasn't going anywhere.

After the tears shed Bumblebee introduces the group to his sparklings, Darksteel and Skylynx to discover that the two were already seen by the group days ago during a fight against the Decepticons ... Darksteel and Skylynx pointed at each other and blamed each other. In the end Bumblebee just decided to leave the two of them without dessert for two weeks.

The Autobot group had grown, now they had 3 predacons against the Decepticons' fight. Prime decided to train with Predaking to prepare the young warriors while Bumblebee was in the medical bay undergoing a complete checkup by Ratchet. Bumblebee fed only on pure energon, which is heavy when it is not diluted and turned into cubes, apart from Bumblebee's malnutrition everything seemed fine with the little bot until Ratchet stops at an information that appeared.

"No missions for Bumblebee until the second order"

"Why is that, Ratchet? Did something appear on his exams during the checkup?"

Prime was concerned, but Predaking was more

"He's sparkled, again, this time from a femme."

Predaking was happy to learn that it would be Sire again, this time from a femme, Bumblebee always wanted to have a femme and, even, he already had a chosen name: Hornet.

The Autobot base was now celebrating, not only because of the return of an old friend but also because the family would grow.


End file.
